nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum/Belgium
Pretty image 08:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm going to speculate on the election outcome too. Always fun! 08:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Looking forward to it . If you can correctly guess/predict the five biggest parties in the northern half of Belgium in the correct order, I'll buy you a coke (or something stronger) 08:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::In the correct order? That would be pure luck then. I wanted to work with intervals where the score would lie in. But I accept the challenge. Maybe I'm lucky enough, who knows. 08:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Who wouldn't take this bet for a coke . Lol. 08:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Intervals are fine, btw . 08:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::But intervals make it hard to predict who's first in an overlap-situation. It'll work out just fine, now only if that would be a Vanilla Coke... 09:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Whatever you like 09:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Mate I think that nva will be larger and that sp.a will have a little more votes than opn vld Jon Johnson 14:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't final, I keep myself the right to change this until election day. I back the idea of the sp.a slightly growing and the Open VLD loosing a bit, but considering the small distance between them in the last elections I keep them 'equal' for now. About the 400 pounds of separatism: N-VA will be the big winner but don't overestimate them either. I don't think they can get one out of four votes. 05:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::NVA can Jon Johnson 10:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Screw them. 12:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed, screw especially dewever, and in fact their is nobody else in that party (maybe their also fucking sigfried, but screw him to)!! Jon Johnson 13:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Disappointing fellow, Bracke. 14:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I see you guys like to see an independent Flanders ;) As a Limburger I don't care, though I'd say that Belgium would be a strong country if they'd attack the Netherlands and take right of their possessions in East-Limburg (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Generation I miss the former liberal generation too. It seems as though most of them moved to "Europe". 11:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Which is a way to liberal project too. 11:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't say that ^^. You gotta EUROPE. 11:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::But I do love it, I'd love the liberals more being in belgium Jon Johnson 11:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Europe has more potential than it uses, partially because of stupid nationalism... 11:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then I suppose your party also includes Lovia becoming a part of the US? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And lose my crown? Haha. For a wikination, that's impossible of course: imagine sending President Obama an e-mail asking whether he could perhaps do this or that for Lovia . In a real-life situation, it could be considered. It is worth noting though that the European Union has very different intentions and methods than the US. 14:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, but I don't see a future for the EU as the EU sees it itself. In my best option I'd say we'd better depopulate the entire planet and see whether the EU can do something useful then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Depopulate? Do I hear a sympathetic voice for the Chinese birth control? We could put that in our program. 06:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Good idea, ½ child per family, wie het eerste halen, die het eerste malen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wrong You ought to write: in this section I will show you the possible election outcomes provided by the different newspapers who investigated the outcome and not: I will speculate :p Jon Johnson 18:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think you are referring to the poll published in La Libre Belgique. I did use that one for Wallonia (straight copy) but I came up with the results for Flanders two nights before the publication of that poll. BTW > I watch Het Journaal, Terzake and Oog In Oog everyday and also have seen Het Grote Debat (+ Afterdebat). I can't help it if I hear valuable information, can I? Everything for that coke! 05:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Look to de morgen poll: 20%green, 15%spa, 10%pvda, or it's fake or de morgen has an extreme leftist 'audience' Jon Johnson 09:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't tell me De Morgen isn't impartial :O They just have an audience that 'knows things'. :::--> if it was only true 15:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Today the Netherlands vote :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yuri: That was what I was talking about, the leftist public of the morgen Jon Johnson 19:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They still have 30% of N-VA voters which is significantly more than in the Belgian population (according to polls). But then again Bracke also considers himself a socialist, the traitor! >:( 05:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bracke a socialist, nva says taht to pick votes from all other parties, so also from spa and green Jon Johnson 10:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I know, Bracke gives socialism such a broad interpretation that it can be a rightist current. 15:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC)